The present invention relates to a hinged deck cleat assembly with a cleat that may be folded to a flat position when not in use to avoid fouling of lines or interfering with sails and personnel moving about the deck of a boat.
In present day boats, particularly sailboats used in racing, designers are going to great lengths to provide clear decks and prevent fouling of sails and lines. Conventional cleats which are fixed in position on the decks are one source of fouling. Additionally deck cleats may interfere with the movement of personnel and can cause injury or falls due to their presence in deck areas of high activity.
Collapsible cleats for use on boats are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,402,496 to Hoffman and 2,555,805 to Miller. These prior art cleats are mounted in recessed relationship to the deck surface and correspondingly require cavities or holes to be formed in the deck. Also, the prior art cleats are assembled in a relatively complex unit which entails a number of manufacturing operations and corresponding expenses.
It is according the general object of the present invention to provide a cleat assembly that may be pivoted between an operative, upright position on the deck of a boat and a flattened position when not in use. It is a further object of the invention to provide a hinged cleat assembly that is relatively simple in construction and can be mounted on a flat deck surface.